A Visit To Ordon Village
by Sibela Kahkariko
Summary: After six years since the events of Twilight Princess, the Hero of Twilight has finally arrived back to visit his hometown after his sudden departure seen at the epilogue scene of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. But is he alone? How will the Ordon villagers react? This story is Post-Twilight Princess.


******All characters mentioned are owned by ©Nintendo, I own none of these characters, due to me being creatively challenged. **

* * *

Finally peace emerged into the town of Ordon Village. After the whole Twilight fiasco, the Ordon children finally returned home after staying with Renaldo and Luna in Kakariko Village. Mayor Bo welcomed them all with hugs and kisses of joy. All of the Ordon Villagers were finally together after so much despair. Well everyone but a young male, Link.

The Hero of Twilight, after saving Hyrule, went back to Ordon and tried to get back to his previous role in life but failed. He felt that Ordon was too simple and innocent for him, he wasn't meant to be a goat herder. He had changed too much; he didn't want to endanger the simplicity of the town. As a result, he packed up his belongings, grabbed Epona and rode away from Ordon. No one but Ilia noticed his sudden departure. She saw him mount Epona and riding away fast with tears in her eyes. They haven't seen Link in over six years.

It was a peaceful day in Ordon Village, Fado was feeding the goats, the youth were all near the water, Ilia was at Uli's house taking care of the baby, and Mayor Bo and Rusl were walking the road while chatting immensely. Suddenly, they hear a cry from the teenagers.

"Epona!" At this Mayor Bo and Rusl froze, made eye contact, and ran towards the commotion. What they saw shocked them immensely. The brown mare stood high and mighty, letting the adolescents pet her and nuzzling their heads. Both men looked around them, trying to find her owner.

"Was Epona here by herself when you found her?" Rusl asked the youth.

"Yes, she was. In fact, she looks like she walked here on her own." Colin answered, looking around like his dad.

"No, that's not possible. Look," Bo pointed to Epona. "She was her saddle on and a couple of bags."

"So she was with someone!" Talo yelled.

"Wow, you all really like to state the obvious, don't you? Why don't you proceed to say that Epona is brown?" A deep voice spoke up. All of the villagers turned towards the voice to find the very same Hero of Twilight smirking at them.

"Link!" the adolescents yelled in joy and proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

"The very same, motherfu—" Link said before he was tackled. Bo and Rusl did not join in the hugs but stared at him. Link had changed so much, at least from a physical stand point. His shoulders were broader and stronger, he had strongly increased in height, his tan skin increased slightly, his golden hair was longer than they last met and tied into a short ponytail, and his eyes were much brighter than before he was in Ordon, they sparkled with happiness and something else, which they never saw when he lived here. He was wearing a blue tunic, the same style as the one he wore when he saved the world, black boots and of course, a long blue hat.

"Rusl, Bo. I promise I won't bite…much." Link smirked after finally getting the kids away from his body and spread his arms widely towards them. Rusl and Bo smirked softly before giving Link each a man hug.

"Should I ask where the hell you were up to?" Rusl smirked, placing his arms around Link's shoulders.

"You could, but it doesn't mean I will answer." Link smirked, smacking Rusl in the back.

"So Link, where have you been?" Beth asked, batting her eyelashes at him to which Link scowled at Rusl's laughter.

"All around Hyrule." He simply said, rolling his eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Things," Link paused and mumbled under his breath which only Rusl caught. "_Women_." To which Rusl smacked the back of his head.

"Like what?" Beth pushed.

"Beth, I do not want to talk about it now." Link scowled slightly.

"So later?"

"Beth!" Talo reproached.

"_Fine_." Beth grumbled but then paused and smiled. "I will go get Ilia and Uli!" She said running away towards the village.

"_Fuck."_ Link mumbled under his breath. He proceeded to break from Rusl's hold and began walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going, Link?" Colin said, running towards him, making Link roll his eyes in exasperation.

"I need to get something. I'll be right back." He said, walking towards Ordon Spring.

"I'll come with you!" Colin smiled gleefully.

"No." Link growled, causing everyone to widen their eyes at him. Link cleared his throat and smiled at Colin.

"It's a surprise. I want to show you guys something." Link said apologetically, ruffling Colin's hair in affection before speed walking towards the woods.

"That was weird." Malo checked his nails as he commented.

"He has never been rude before." Colin said, with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"Oh, grow up, Colin! We're eighteen, act like it." Talo yelled at Colin, causing him to scowl.

"Well you know that Link never acts like this. Shouldn't you be questioning it too?" Colin scowled.

"People change." Rusl said affectionately running his hands through Colin's hair.

"Link changed." Bo corrected, making everyone nod their heads in agreement. They all were about to depart towards the village and wait for Link then but with a shout from him they turned to see another person, who was shorter than Link, next to him.

"Everyone," Link said, pulling the other person by the hand. "I want you all to meet someone." The other person snapped something at his ear, causing him to chuckle softly and slap the person's hand.

"Everyone, this is my—"But before Link could say a name, a small blur ran across the land and tackled him to the ground.

"Link!" the blur, who was now known as Ilia, yelled.

"Ilia!" Link somewhat growled in annoyance. He grabbed her hips and tried to push her off him so they could stand.

"I missed you!" She yelled in glee, hugging him tighter in the ground.

"_Fuck me_." A harsh voice ran out. Everyone looked in astonishment towards the foreigner who apparently also fell when Ilia tackled Link. The person was on the ground, their legs twisted in an awkward position.

"Shit. Ilia, please. I missed you also but let me help my friend." Link said, finally pushing Ilia away from him and making his way towards his friend.

"Are you alright, love?" Link spoke to his friend, reaching a hand towards his fallen friend.

"What?!" At hearing the terminology he used towards the person, Ilia shrieked in anger and jealousy.

The person stretched out a small pale hand and grabbed his hand before being pulled up along with him. Link smirked softly at the person before turning towards the villagers.

"I want you all to meet a very special friend of mine. Everyone, meet Zelda." Link said motioning to his friend, who turned her head towards his before reaching out to remove her cloak. As soon as she did, the villagers almost gasped at the beauty. The cloak revealed a beautiful heart shaped face with sharp blue-grey eyes and golden brunette locks wrapped in a tight braid. As she took off her cloak, she revealed a simple solid Persian blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly.

"I extend my greetings to you all." She says in a small but powerful voice, her sharp eyes scanning the villagers. At her response, Link scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes at her, causing her to look towards him and subtly smacked him in his back.

Ilia, narrowing her eyes at her, walked over towards them and scowled. "Where are you from? Why are you speaking so weird? Where in the _hell_ did you meet Link? Why are you here? _Where did you meet him_?" At her tone, Zelda merely smirked coldly at her and Link glared at Ilia.

"Ilia!" Bo reproached her, walking over to her and grabbing her hand and trying to pull her away from the woman but she only yanked her arm away from him and walked over to Zelda.

"_How. Did. You. Meet. Him?" _ Ilia hissed and raised an arm to smack Zelda when she was suddenly tackled to the ground and a dagger was at her throat.

"Try to endanger the life of a royal family member and the next time you'll have to worry about more than a dagger around your throat." Zelda hissed, pressing her knees on Ilia's back. At this, Link ran towards the women and pulled Zelda away from Ilia.

"Have you gone cuckoo in the head? I want you to meet the people I consider family, not _fucking_ threaten them!" Link hissed at Zelda, grabbing her arm, to which Zelda yanked her arm from his in vexation.

"Royal Family? As in Princess Zelda?" Beth said, reaching to help Ilia up along with the other Ordon children.

"The very same, child. I did not desire this meeting to go as such, especially when it's my hero's first time back in a long time. I deeply apologize and would like to start over," Zelda said, stepping forward towards the villagers. "My name is Princess-now- Queen Zelda of Hyrule. I have come to your village in order to meet the very same people who were much influence to my Hero's life," She paused then bowed to them, surprising everyone. "I thank you for raising this man the way you did. I do not know what would have happened to this land had it not been for your charismatic learning of life." She then turned to make eye contact once again to everyone, who were slightly confused due to the extensive vocabulary of hers. Link, though understood everything, fought the urge to laugh hysterically. He knew what a crock of shit she just told everyone but it at least drew the attention away from Ilia, who had finally calmed down but kept glaring at the Princess.

"Link!" They heard a voice yell and turned to see Uli had finally joined them and was racing towards Link.

"Uli, my favorite woman," Link smiled genuinely then paused to look at Zelda. "Over 40 that is."

"Oh, Link. You never joke about a woman's age, I scolded you about that. Now let me look at you." Uli said, looking at Link up and down. "My, oh my, how have you grown. You're much handsomer than before if it was possible. You have always been a charmer at heart." Uli said, grabbing Link for a tight hug, which he also gave willingly.

"I try, love." Link smiled and Uli did also, before placing a big kiss on his lips.

"Uli!" Rusl's eyes widened, to which led to Link and Uli to laugh at him.

"Oh please, Rusl. You are my husband, I won't leave you. I have been kissing Link since he was a little boy. He still is my little boy. Besides Colin that is." Uli said, patting Link's cheek before turning to Zelda. "You finally bring a woman to present to me?" Uli smiled towards Zelda, who only raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I am Uli, Rusl's wife, Colin's mother, and somewhat of a mother to Link also. And you are?"

Zelda, for once, gave a small genuine smile at the woman. She reminded her of her grandmother's nursemaid Impa, who lived longer than her grandmother did and taught her the ways of the sword. Although Impa was at first very harsh, after she met you more closely, she was as warm loving and compassionate as Uli.

"I am Zelda." She said, stretching a hand towards her. Uli only stared at it for a moment before engulfing her in the very tight hug that she gave Link.

"By the Goddesses, Link. You managed to grab a very beautiful and marvelous woman here, haven't you?" Uli winked at Link, who only scoffed playfully and smirked at her.

"What can I say, Uli? The ladies come to me." He said, crossing his arms in arrogance. At this Zelda raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"I do believe that it was you who was in a continuous pursuit of my hand, was it not? Should I tell Uli here about the gallery of numerous embarrassing encounters that you suffered in order for me to finally say yes?" Zelda said, smirking at Link who narrowed his eyes at her.

"I really would like to hear all about how the Princess _tamed_ the Blue Eyed Beast but I came here to announce that dinner was ready. Children go wash your hands and boys go set up the table." Uli commanded and everyone raced to follow her instructions. Uli then reached around and wrapped her arm around Zelda's and dragged her towards her home before Link could protest.

"See? I can somewhat relate to you as I am kind of like the princess of this village." Uli commented, directing Zelda towards her home. "Aryll! Come on, sweetheart dinner is ready."

"Who is Aryll?" Zelda asked, looking around.

"She's my two year old daughter. I had her shortly after the Twilight Invasion. "Uli answered walking to and fro from the kitchen grabbing bowls of food and setting them on the table for the men to carry.

"It means hope." Zelda murmured, coming towards a picture frame. It was a picture of Uli, Rusl, Colin and even Link standing behind Ordon Spring. She could surmise that the picture was produced before the invasion of Zant as Uli was still pregnant during the picture. Uli had her hands on her belly while Rusl had an arm around her and around Link, who had Colin up on his shoulders. They were all laughing in the picture, as if someone made a silly face behind the camera causing their smiles to erupt into laughter. She stared at her goat herder and saw just how much he had changed.

"It's strange sometimes to see just how much Link has changed. We all thought he was to remain a goat herder forever and even get married with Ilia and become the mayor of Ordon," Uli commented, walking over to stand next to Zelda and smiled when Zelda scowled at her comment of Link marrying Ilia. "But I see how we were all wrong. He was destined to be so much more. Be something much stronger and mightier than a herder. Be with _someone_ who perfectly understands what he's gone through and helped him cope. He really is a man, now. He's too big for the small town of Ordon. "

Zelda only stared at her as Uli walked away to go back into the kitchen. She was about to comment when Link, Rusl, Colin, Talo, and Malo ran inside to get all of the food to the table set up outside for the villagers to all eat in union.

"Boys, careful with those bowls. If you drop them, I will make you clean houses for a month!" Uli scolded, making the boys grumble in agreement. Link smirked and turned to Zelda, who looked very adorable with an innocent doe eyed facial expression. He walked over to her, took her hand in his, and rubbed his thumb in her hand, trying to soothe her worries away.

"Are you okay? I feel like I've abandoned you and threw you to the wolves." Link said worriedly to which Zelda reacted with a roll of her eyes.

"I am not a petty child, Link. I can take care of myself. You must enjoy your reunion, in fact, I command you too." Zelda raised an eyebrow at him, snatching her hand away from his and crossing her arms across her chest.

"As you say so, my Queen." Link smirked and with a hiss of "Mine" snatched her hand back and pressed his lips against her hand, to which Zelda responded with her other hand grabbing the back of his head and giving him a hard kiss.

"By the Goddesses, you're lucky I covered my daughter's eyes in time otherwise I would have had to kick both of your asses." Uli said, covering the eyes and ears of a blonde haired little girl. Link and Zelda quickly separated from each other's holds but not before giving themselves a look of how it wasn't over. Link then looked over to the little girl, eyes sparkling in recognition.

"Aryll?" He questioned and as a result, Aryll gasped, took her mother's hands off her eyes and ran towards Link's open arms.

"Link!" Her blue eyes sparkled in happiness. Link chuckled at her while running his hands through her locks of hair.

"I missed you, Link." Aryll said, locking her blue eyes with his.

"I missed you too, love." He said, reaching over to kiss Aryll in her cheek to which she responded by giggling. She then stopped after seeing Zelda.

"Is that your girlfriend, Link?" She questioned, breaking hold of Link's grasp and placing her hands on her tiny hips. Link laughed and stood up, grabbing Zelda's hand with his.

"You could say so, Aryll." He laughed once more and Zelda only looked at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She raised an eyebrow and tapped one of her feet against the floor, looking so much like her mother.

"I had to tell you?"

"Yes, you did. I am your little sister! I have to know why she is with you." Aryll glared at Link, to which he responded by laughing wholeheartedly at her.

"Link," Zelda interrupted, raising her eyebrow at him. "I believe that you are hurting her feelings by laughing _at_ her. Hero, apologize at once." She commanded to which Link only pouted.

"I'm sorry, Aryll." He grumbled looking away from her. Aryll smiled at Zelda.

"I like her, Link. I am Aryll and you are?" She asked reaching a hand to which Zelda only gave a small smile and did the same.

"I am Princess Zelda." She simply said. At that, Aryll's eyes widened and she bowed, her head almost banged the floor.

"Your highness."

"Aryll, stop that. I am a normal person like you. I would like it if you treated me like if I were Beth. As a friend." Zelda scowled and Aryll quickly apologized.

"Guys, dinner is served. Hurry before, Bo eats all of it." Rusl announced into the house, making everyone race to get seated.

* * *

Dinner overall, was nice. They all spent the time catching up with each other. Although when they asked Link what he was up to, he clamped up and only replied with "things for her majesty" which of course was right next to him and proceeded to ask her. But no one could get anything from the Queen as she said it was confidential. Overall, though. It was very nice. It took Zelda a little while to get used to the idea of a group of people knowing everything about each other as they were a very close village, but could see herself doing it one day. The only negative part about the dinner was Ilia's constant jab and glares at Zelda, which the Queen of nonexistent emotions only smirked in amusement, but it was very vexing to Link, he was very close to taking his sword and stabbing Ilia just for the fucks of it but Zelda was able to calm him down every time. All throughout dinner, Link and Zelda kept glancing at each other and sneaked a couple of touches underneath the table. For instance, while Rusl was questioning Link on the difference between sword techniques in different races, Zelda had placed her hand on his thigh, working her way between his legs, making it hard for him to pay attention to Rusl's questions. Or another when Zelda was talking to Uli about the snotty nobles in the court trying to marry her off with their sons, Link reached in and caressed her inner thigh. Zelda reacted by reaching down to his fingers and pushing them further inside her and continued her conversation. As she did, she gave Link a smug look as if saying "Hell yeah, motherfucker. I can multitask."

As dinner nearing its terminating stages, Link and Zelda were very sexually frustrated and wanted to leave to his tree house as soon as possible. They almost kissed Uli when she said that since they were visiting, they didn't have to clean up. They said goodbye to everyone before speed walking towards Link's house.

"Fuck, I thought that it would never end." Link said, hurrying Zelda up to climb the ladder while getting an eyeful underneath her dress.

"You're telling me, Hero. Although what you did to me was very pleasurable, I still feel quite parched for more." Zelda commented, kicking Link's wandering hands away from her legs as she climbed up the ladder.

"Oh, fuck Epona." Link said dropping back to the ground.

"What about her?" Zelda asked, opening the door and holding it open to stare at him.

"She has our things. She likes to wander around in Hyrule Field, so I don't want someone to take her because of our valuables. She's probably in Ordon Spring. You go get naked and I'll be right back." Link said walking away towards the woods. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked inside Link's house.

* * *

"How dare he bring a woman here?" Ilia hissed walking towards Link's house. "He's mine, dammit. He knows that I love him and he loves me. How dare he bring a _lady _friend? I will go set him straight." She stomped towards the ladder. She began to climb it up while muttering some more profanities, this time, upon Zelda and her evil ways.

As she reached the top, she mustered some more of her anger and bust open the door with her legs.

"Link!" She screeched, scanning for the blonde haired Hylian. What she found instead made her yell in shock.

There stood the Queen of Hyrule, naked as the day she was born, stretched out in Link's bed. At Ilia's yell, she stood up in annoyance and climbed the ladder down to meet Ilia face to face.

"Fucking hell, you act as if you've never seen a pair of breasts. I'm sure you stare at your own body when you bathe." Zelda said rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her nude hips. "You know, when Hyrule was first created, people walked everywhere in the nude. Enough of your gawking already."

Ilia didn't respond as she was still in shock. The nonchalant matriarch stood there raising an eyebrow at the frozen woman, who kept staring at her body.

"Are you, per chance, attracted to the women? Is that why you keep _staring_ at my body." Zelda scowled and turned around to go to the living room as Ilia did not respond. She grabbed a silky white transparent robe and wrapped it around herself before tying the knot. She then walked over to Ilia and smacked her cheeks lightly, although wanting to do it harder, to wake her up from her trance.

"I only have this robe so you're going to have to get used to it," Zelda smacked her one more time, this time harder. "Where the fuck is Link?" At this, Ilia snapped, pushed Zelda away from her and glared.

"Why are you here? Why are you naked? Where is Link? Why, in the name of the goddesses, are you _naked_?!" Ilia shrieked, causing Zelda to roll her eyes.

"I liked you better when you were quiet." Zelda uttered and sighed heavily, turning to look towards the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of her Hero.

"Answer me!"

"I don't have to. I am the Queen, remember? I can have you beheaded for that tone and attitude of yours that's really pissing me the _fuck_ off." Zelda hissed and took a step forward towards her. As soon as she did, though, they heard a door open. Turning to it, they saw Link had kicked the door open and holding a couple of bags. When he saw both ladies, confusion shone in his eyes.

"Ilia? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked dropping their bags on the ground and closing the door. Ilia, fuming turned towards him.

"No, my question is, why the hell is she staying here and why is she naked?" Ilia yelled, clenching her fists. Link looked over her shoulder to see Zelda in a white transparent robe rolling her eyes at Ilia.

"First things first, that was two questions," Link said, being the smartass that he is, holding up one finger to count off his points. "Second, she's staying here because there are no other rooms available besides this house," Link paused, looking at Zelda once more. "And third, she is not naked. Don't you see she has a robe on?" At this, Zelda rolled her eyes once more and Ilia narrowed her eyes even further.

"I walked in on her spread out in your bed naked." She pointed up towards his bed.

"Oh come on. You act as if you've never seen a pair of tits before. I'm sure you do when you're taking a bath. You know, in the beginning of Hyrule, people ran buck naked without giving a fuck in the world. Everyone is now so critical." Link shook his head.

"That's what I tried telling her but she didn't believe me." Zelda said, rolling her eyes and Link winked at her. Ilia saw this and fumed once more.

"Link," She hissed. "Why. Is. She. Naked."

"Fucking hell, I'll change if it's so much of an issue." Zelda rolled her eyes, walking over to grab one of her bags when Link snatched it away.

"Oh no you won't. Fuck clothes right now." At this Zelda narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed heavily.

"I'll just go to Ordon Spring and relax for a little. You handle things here, I have no fucking patience for her and I will stab her." Zelda said, opening the door and walking out, but not before palming his ass a little as a form of good-bye. As soon as she left, Ilia continued on a rampage.

"Some _friend_, huh? Is that how you treat your friends? Letting them run around naked and touching each other? I thought I was your best friend. You and I are supposed to be doing _that_! We are in love, we're supposed to caress and make love!" Ilia said, poking Link's shoulder with each sentence.

"Wait, what?" Link said, moving away from her. "In love? What?"

"Yes, you should know that." Ilia said with a 'duh' tone in her voice. "You and I are to be married and have children! You become the mayor of Ordon and I the housewife. For her to be here, running around like that, hurts me. Because you know that you are to be faithful to me. I know you left for six years, but I know that it was to get everything out of your system. But I knew you'd come back. You always come back to me. So that is why I ask why did you bring her? Is it to legalize our marriage? Because daddy has a license to marry people, we don't need her. So why don't you take her things and tell her to leave? We can start our love right now if you want." Ilia swooned and began to take off her clothes. Link, however quickly stopped her after getting rid of his shock.

"Ilia," He said, grabbing her shoulders. She was staring at him with love in her eyes which really made Link uncomfortable. "I have told you that I don't feel that way anymore. Not after the Twilight Invasion. I've changed. Yes, that was to be our future and I used to like you a lot more than a friend but that was after the whole Twilight fiasco. I don't feel the same anymore. I told you before I left Ordon. I met someone else. I met Zelda. She understood what I've gone through when I was saving Hyrule and she helped me moved on. I got to know her more and you know what? I love her. I fell in _love_ with her. What I thought I felt for you was completely different for what I feel for her. I only came back to introduce her to my 'family'. To you guys. Ilia, you need to move on. You can have that same dream but not with me. With another man. I am not the goat herder that you know." As he finished, Ilia began shredding tears and sobbed into his chest.

"No, that's not all true. You love me. You do." Ilia kept muttering as she sobbed.

"I do, but as a friend. As a family." Link uttered, feeling very uncomfortable. After a while, Ilia finally stopped crying and turned to face Link's blue eyes.

"Can I at least get a kiss on the lips?" She said, hope gleaming in her eyes. Link, once again, felt really bad to shut her down.

"It will hurt you too much." He whispered and she nodded slightly. Ilia looked to the ground and began walking towards his front door.

"Bye, Link." She said, closing the door. Link, taking a deep breath, walked over to the bags near the door and proceeded to move the bags towards the living room.

A short while later, he heard a door open and turned to see Zelda walking inside. She looked around as if looking for something before she connected her eyes with him.

"Should I ask now or later?" She raised an eyebrow, walking towards Link who was spread out in the loveseat couch and staring at the ceiling. He rearranged himself and patted his thigh to which she sat on his lap, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Nah, it was just Ilia. She thought that she and I were lovers destined to get married and spend the rest of our lives with our children, me being a mayor and her the housewife." Link explained placing his hands along her back and running them up and down. He heard a scoff and looked up to see Zelda looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You a mayor?" She rolled her eyes and Link gave her a hurt look.

"Can I ask what the fuck?" He asked, insulted a little, to which she rolled her eyes once more and grabbed his chin.

"Fuck being a mayor when you can be the Queen's Champion as apart from being Commander of the Hyrulian Army." She said, running her hands along his jaw.

"Wait what?" Link asked confused to which Zelda rolled her eyes yet again.

"I was planning on promoting you to be my Champion. It is a title lower than a King, yes, but far mightier than even the Council. You will only answer to me and no one else. Who better to be my Champion than the very same Hero of Twilight and Light?" Zelda said, grabbing his hair and running her hands through it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Link suddenly stood up, causing Zelda to fall to the floor.

"Fucking hell, Link," She hissed and he helped her up, apologizing. She sat down next to him and he turned to face her.

"Why are you promoting me to that?" Link asked piercing his sharp blue eyes into her blue-gray ones, which she rolled.

"Because I am in need of one. It's just a title; it means nothing as you perform the roles of the Champion already. It's just a way to tell the Council to fuck off about getting me married off to a suitor. It makes you untouchable to them. They can't tell me who to fucking marry and get away with it. The Queen's Champion is usually the Queen's husband who is not of noble blood. It is found in Hyrule's ancient constitutional laws as an exception to being married to the elite class, so the Council can't try to amend it, those bastards." Zelda cursed the Council and looked down to the ground as she was doing it.

Seeing this, Link smiled in happiness, as for the past years the Council has been annoying Zelda by denying her relationship with a _commoner_ and trying to find a Noble for her to marry. Zelda was very determined to find a loophole in the laws as for she wasn't going to marry some fucking dumbass who only wants her power. She saw how her grandmother became bitter with her grandfather, as she knew that her grandmother was in love with the Hero of Time, but because of the Council, they could not wed. She'll be damned if she let that happen to her.

Link suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to his lap and proceeded to kiss the living shit out of her.

"What was that for?" Zelda asked after finally pulling away.

"For being a fucking cold hearted and determined bitch." Link smirked and caressed her arms.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." She scoffed, grabbing the back of his head and yanking it towards hers.

"Take it whatever you like. I don't care. Because I am about to proceed to _fuck_ the living shit out of you." He said, yanking her white robe off her and began caressing her whole nude body.

"Such a romantic." Zelda sarcastically said, but went along with him.

As the night went on and the clothes shred off, the two lovers, under the shelter protecting them from the upcoming storm, proceeded with their love making, not really caring who heard… That is, until morning…

* * *

**I wasn't really sure if I wanted to post this story or not. I am getting a case of Writer's Block (Ain't that a bitch) _again_. But I wanted to at least post something... Eh, I don't know I basically said "Fuck it" and posted this... You know, I think I am a perfectionist because I can't seem to stop correcting my stories and thinking that they are very shit... Probably they are, 'cuz I am not very descriptive. Any-shitters, please review, I'll try not to punch myself and say "See, I knew they'd find that wrong!" with your reviews, please favor them too, and all of the other fuckery. Please check my profile for upcoming stories and shit. I got to go, little fuckers. Bye!**

****I forgot to mention I found this picture of Aryll(Uli's daughter; which by the way the name is totally a coincidence I swear) with a Twilight Princess appeal to it. I thought it was perfect for my character. Check this shit out: /Waiting-for-Brother-271292590. The link might not show up well here so check my profile for it.****


End file.
